onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Arbell
Arabelle is a member of the Achino Family. She is the eldest daughter of Don Achino and is married to Salco. Appearance Arabelle resembles a female figure skater with blue hair. Relationships Arabelle has very lovey dovey relationship with her husband, Salco.One Piece Anime - Episode 328, Salco and Arabelle express their love for one another. However, because of this she started to ignore her younger sister Lilo causing Lilo to resent her husband, later she apologizes to Lilo for ignoring her, even defending her from her husband who she would normally never disagree with. Abilities and Powers Arabelle is a very excellent figure skater along with her husband Salco. She can fight very well as she attacked Sanji with a barrage of kicks at a very fast speed (though he blocked them all with some difficulty) and then kicking the floor leaving a large fissure in the ice similar to Crocodile's Desert Spada albeit in ice. She can also do combo attacks with her husband such as skating in a circle around their enemies and using: Jump and Kick: An ability performed by either Arabelle or Salco on their own where they literally jump in the air and kick the enemy. Love Throw: A combo attack performed with her husband as he lifts her up and spins her around at an inhuman rate and then throw her at the enemy feet first so she does a spin kick at the enemy with her skating boots on. History She is first seen toasting with her family. She, Salco, Hockera and Lilo then face the captured Sunny,wanting to take on the crew. However, Franky uses a Coup de Burst and sends the ship flying. She and her husband then take Sanji and Usopp on in an ice cavern. Sanji falls in love with her and tries to impress her constantly, much to her chagrin. Only after a while does Usopp manage to take her out with his Kabuto. She and her husband, however, get back together and perform their special attack twice, first hurting Usopp, but then Sanji manages to kick Salco out. Sanji then catches Arabelle, not exactly to her enjoyment. After a long battle, he and his wife reveal that they skated a circle in the ice around Usopp and Sanji, the entire time and then stomp on the ice and make both fall into the penguin infested water, forcing them to give up. They later "fish" them out. They then throw the captured crew into an ice prison,in order to freeze them (greatly amusing Arabelle). They are, however, called away, because of Don Achino's burst of anger. They try to calm him down, but to no avail and call in for Brindo's and Kanpachino's help. When Luffy arrives in Lovely Land, he, Arabelle, Kanpachino and Brindo fight him, but they are then assaulted by Sanji. While they use the same tactic on him as before (using Arabelle to distract him), Nami steps in and finishes Arabelle with her Thunder Bolt tempo. Major Battles *Arabelle and Salco vs. Usopp and Sanji *Arabelle vs. Nami References External Links Figure skating - Wikipedia article about figure skating Category:Achino Family Category:Human Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Non-Canon